How Was Your Day?
by Loner72
Summary: The Vongola family had a bad day come see how they handle it.OOC and 15 years old Lambo.
1. Chapter 1

"Shut up baseball-freak I'm not in the mood  
>right now,not that I'm always in the mood any<br>ways just shut up!" The silver-head shouted  
>towards the black-head teen."I'm not in the<br>mood either all I try to do is be nice to  
>you YET YOU NEVER ACCECT IT!"<p>

"Oh wow you're just figuring that out  
>how long did it take you to notice."<p>

"You know what no one gives a damn  
>about you guys damn fight shut the<br>hell up."The boy dress in cow clothes  
>boldly stated he did not feel like dealing<br>with the two teens who are fighting.

"And who do you think you are  
>huh Lambo you can just shut it too.<br>Do you know how much I had to go through  
>today? Huh damn it!"<p>

"Kufufu Tsunayoshi I'm trying to get some  
>sleep,you need to be silent and no one<br>cares if you all had a bad day none of you  
>can understand the day I had."<p>

"Well we really do not care either  
>about you day,you stupid herbivore."<p>

"WHY WON'T YOU ALL EXTREMELY SHUT  
>UP."<p>

You might be wondering what's going on  
>with the Vongola family,you see they all had<br>a bad day and well they are taking it out  
>on each other."Um bossu I think maybe<br>if we talk about our day it will resolve  
>a little of our problems."Chome shyly stated<br>hoping that her dare family will take her advice.

"I think it's a great idea Chome thank  
>you for the suggestion."Tsuna look around<br>to his family and then..

"Ok here's how it work will tell each  
>other how our day is.<strong>But <strong>will not act  
>childish ok?"Tsuna recived a nod from<br>all of his guardians."Ok who wants to  
>go first?"<p>

"I will,I think Lambo-san had the worst  
>day."Thanfully every one did not say<br>any thing rude."That's ok with me go  
>on Lambo tell us how your day went."<p>

"Ok so it started ever since this morning...

Lambo's day...

So Lambo woke up with a bad  
>start first his hair did not go the<br>way he wanted it to he wanted  
>to wash it,but due to a certain hitman<br>who loves having his hair in perfect  
>shape there was no more shampoo<br>and conditioner.

He had to work with what he had which  
>was nothing."Man this is not fair,now my<br>hair is going to be a disater."Second:his  
>breakfast was eaten by none other than<br>Reborn."My food how could you do this  
>why?"<p>

"You were late the saying goes first come  
>first served.I'm first and you were last so<br>that means I get to eat your food."Reborn  
>watches as Lambo face turn in to a horror<br>face."Oh sorry Lam-Kun I can't make  
>any more sorry."His mama could not make<br>any more food,his day just keep on getting  
>worst.<p>

Fourth:"I guess I can go out and eat  
>breakfast."Lambo had high hopes that he<br>is able to eat today but today is  
>not his day."WHAT! all the food restaurants<br>are closed you have to be kidding me."

"Sorry kid I don't kid around they say it's  
>some type of inspection and they want<br>to be ready for it."Lambo heart is broken  
>he can not believe this all his favorite places<br>are closed because of a stupid inspection.

"I guess I can go to the store and buy some  
>grape candy."Lambo now has his eyes set on<br>some grape he arrive at the store he did  
>not want any thing else he just really need his<br>comfort food(in Lambo's mind candy is food).

"Sorry sir we do not have any more  
>grape are actually out of stock."<p>

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

End of Lambo's day..

"And that's how my day went it sucked  
>and I still did not get any food."Lambo look<br>up to see most of his family members laughing  
>at him."You spend the entire day trying to find<br>food? That is the most dumbest thing I ever heard."

"Oh and you think that's funny how  
>about your day Gokudrea."<p>

"Fine you want to know how my day  
>started when I lost my skull<br>ring...

Hayato's day...

"Where is it come on damn it  
>I know It's somewhere around<br>here."Gokudrea is trying to find  
>something very dear to him,but he<br>can't seem to find it.

"Ok I took it off when I got home  
>yesterday.I put it on my dresser<br>drawer so it must be there."Gokudrea  
>look at the dresser drawer and no results<br>he still could not find it.

"Where in the hell is my skull  
>ring at!" Just when things could not<br>get worst his box animal came out."Mellow~."  
>"Uri get back in to your box now!"<p>

"Hiss~"Then Uri saw an opening and  
>she went though the window and ran down<br>the street."Wait no don't do that,oh  
>come on how can this get any worst."<p>

Luck just wasn't on his side today only  
>beacuse he almost got hit by a car,an<br>old woman yelled at him all because he  
>did not help her when he thought<br>it could not get any worst it did.

"Hayato I have some new recipes  
>for you to try come here."Gokudrea knew<br>that voice from any where it's Bianchi."No  
>not again."Gokudrea ran down the street<br>as fast as he could he found Uri but  
>she is in a tree."Get down from here Uri<br>now."

They both knew Uri was not and is not  
>going to listen to Gokudrea no matter how<br>many times he threaten her."Damn it Uri get  
>down here now!"This is going to take<br>forever to get her down he has had enough.

"Triple Bombs."He said as he throw bombs  
>at the tree, Uri is not the target but the<br>tree is."M-Mellow?"Uri was confuse at first but  
>then the tree start's to come down."Mellow<br>mellow."Uri jump on Gokudrea face and clawed  
>him."Stop it come on get off."<p>

For the rest of the day he had to heal his  
>face,and he never found his ring.<p>

End of Hayato's Day..

"Your talking about me that right there  
>is plain out dum."<p>

"I thought I saw your ring in the  
>bathroom."Tsuna thought about it and<br>then it hit him."I have your ring,remember  
>when you had to wash the dishes."<p>

"Oh that's right thank's tenth!."

"Ok you guys were able to get how  
>your day went so let us get out ours."Yamamoto<br>really want's to get how his day went.

"Kufufu I'm interested in listing to  
>Yamamoto Takeshi story he is usually<br>annoying and is unbearable to be around,but  
>today he is more like the obsessed-animal<br>guy."

"Say that again and you will be dead."

"I'm so scared come on and try it."

"No you guys remember we made a promise  
>and you guys have to keep it."Tsuna used his<br>stern voice hopefully his family gets the picture.

"Fine but when the times come you  
>won't stop me."Tsuna looks towards<br>Kyoya and all he gets his a 'hump.'

"Ok Yamamoto tell us how your day went."

"My day went like this."

Yamamoto's Day...

**If you want to see how Takeshi  
><strong>**day went you have to wait for the  
><strong>**next chapter~ oh and can you please  
><strong>**take a look at 'our blood queen' thank  
><strong>**you for reading :)**


	2. How Was Your Day? Part 2

Yamamoto's Day...

"Good morning Takeshi wow you  
>look terrible what happen?"Yamamoto<br>father look at his poor son."I-I lost  
>my baseball bat and my ring."<br>Tsuyoshi said an 'oh' no wonder  
>why his son had look so down yesterday.<p>

"It's alright son you don't have to  
>worry you'll find it."<p>

"No I won't I will never find  
>it and I can't even play mafia<br>any more."Yamamoto said in more  
>of a dramatic sad tone."Well look<br>on the bright side you can stay with  
>me longer."<p>

"But I wanna play with my  
>friends,and I still have to get<br>Gokudrea to accept me as a friend.  
>I still have so much to do with my<br>friends,but without my stuff I'm  
>nothing."Yamamoto just in to<br>a small corner and just pout  
>even more.<p>

"Well if there's any thing I can do  
>to make you happy just tell me and<br>I will help."Yamamoto just nod in  
>respondes."I will never be happy<br>my life is ruin."

The entire day Yamamoto spent the day  
>being all sad and upset,but some one<br>came over and this certain some  
>one had his stuff."VOOOI why the hell<br>aren't you training?"

"Squalo you're here,I'm sorry  
>I just don't feel like it for today<br>I lost my stuff."Yamamoto looks  
>at his tutor he does not feel like being<br>bother today."VOOOI WHAT STUFF ARE  
>YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"<p>

"My baseball bat and my rain  
>ring."<p>

"VOOOI YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING  
>ME! are you talking about this crap."<br>Squalo took out his ring and his baseball  
>bat."YOU had my stuff,give it back."<p>

"NO I don't have to you were not training  
>so I'm just going to do this."Within a second<br>Squalo broke the baseball bat."You-you broke  
>my baseball bat."Yamamoto broke down on his<br>keen and looked at his use to be baseball bat."  
>VOOOI SO WHAT YOU'RE GOING CRY OR<br>SOMETHING."

"HOW DARE YOU I WILL MAKE YOU  
>PAY FOR THAT "ATTACCO DI SQUALO"<p>

"VOOOI YOU CAN'T USE MY MOVE!Squalo said  
>as he tried to run away,he did magned to get<br>away however Yamamoto was piss off  
>so in the end Yamamoto got him.<p>

The rest of his day Yamamoto spend his  
>day by being in a very deep depression<br>and was very cranky.

End of Yamamoto's day..

"Haha I alway's knew baseball  
>would be your down fell."Gokudrea<br>is happy because at lest his day was  
>not that bad."SAY'S THE ONE WHO HAD<br>TO CHASE A CAT."

"YAMAMOTO AND OCTOPUS-HEAD DAY  
>WAS BOTH EXTREMELY STUPID!"Ryohei is<br>bursting with laughter but he is not the  
>only one.<p>

"Kufufu I believe both of their day  
>is pathetic."Mukuro is even getting a kick<br>out of this.

"Stupid herbivore's always get so  
>work up over the simplest thing's."<p>

"Now come on you guys we should understand  
>how Gokudrea-Kun and Yamamoto feel about<br>their day."Tsuna is the only one who is  
>being understanding towards his fellow<br>friends."No tenth I won't listen to them  
>I bet their day is even more stupid than<br>ours."

"THAT IS EXTREMELY UN TRUE WE HAD  
>A BAD DAY TOO,YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY<br>ONE."Ryohei yell back at Gokudrea because  
>he really is such a jerk when it comes to<br>others."Tch I'll believe it when I hear it."  
>Now they were all glaring at each other<br>if this did not stop now they would all be  
>dead."Ano how about we hear Onii-san<br>day that seems fair né?"

"Tch fine."  
>"Kufuf whatever."<br>"Lambo-san is ready."  
>"Hmp..<br>"Go on."

"Ok my day went like this..

Ryohei Day...

"Ohayo Onii-Chan I have breakfast  
>ready and I have something to tell<br>you when your ready."Kyoko smiled  
>at her big brother and then left to go<br>to the kitchen."AH today is going to  
>be an extremely good day."Ryohei<br>stretched and got ready then went down  
>stairs to his belove sister.<p>

"Come on Onii-Chan your food  
>will get cold."Kyoko wants her brother<br>to be happy,she knew he would be  
>devastate when he found out about<br>her secret."Onii-Chan do you like it  
>when I am happy?"Kyoko look at her brother hoping he<br>say 'yes."What type of question is that Kyoko you know that I  
>care about your happiness."<p>

"Well I'm wondering will you be mad at me if I said that I want to  
>move out of the house with you and live with my boyfriend?"The moment<br>she said the key words 'move in,boyfriend' Ryohei chock on his food  
>instanly."Wh-what do you mean move out who is this guy tell me his name."<br>Ryohei is so ready to hunt this guy down and kill him."Onii-Chan I can't  
>tell you,just wait a little more and I will tell you ok."Ryohei could not<br>not bring him self to say no so he had to say yes.

For the remaining of the day he could not even look  
>at Kyoko.<p>

End of Ryohei's day...

"NAHI Kyoko-Chan has a boyfriend why."Tsuna went in to a break  
>down he still had feelings for Kyoko but now she is taken<br>away and Tsuna is all alone."That was how your day went well  
>at least mine and baseball-freaks day was more interesting<br>than yours."Gokudrea thought Ryohei day was going to be more  
>better but he guess he is wrong."Poor Senpai you must be<br>going though it."Yamamoto gave the poor guy some  
>others in the room were trying to hold back their<br>laughter.

"Kufufuf I believe the lower we get the stories just  
>keep getting pathetic one after another."<p>

"Oh yeah about you tell us how about how your  
>day went."Lambo was the one who said that,right now<br>he is brave but given any other time and he would  
>have killed him self he said that."Kufufu I refuse to tell any<br>of you how my day went and besides it is none of your business.

"Ok since Mukuro does not want to talk who wants  
>to go next?"Tsuna look around the room and he knows<br>it's him self,and Kyoya."I really don't want to tell you  
>guys how my day went and I know Mukuro and Hibari won't<br>either so I guess we are done."

"No your not."Every one in the room turn to see  
>that it's Reborn."Reborn-san what are you doing here?"Gokudrea<br>who had stop fighting with Ryohei Reborn would  
>never come to them unless it's important."You mean to tell me you have<br>no idea what so ever why I'm here?"They all said no.

"Think harder I really want **All** of you to really  
>think why I'm here."So they all went in to deep thinking<br>they still could not figure out why Reborn is here."Wait I  
>have an idea you want to tell us how your day want huh?"Lambo<br>asked that shaking his day."No that is wrong,how about I'll  
>give <strong>All of you a hint<strong>."

"Ok give us one."

"Your day that one hint should make you all realize  
>what I am talking about especially you four."He point<br>to Mukuro,Hibari,Yamamoto and Gokudrea."What did  
>I do wrong?"Yamamoto look up at Reborn,he had no<br>idea what he did."How about I refresh all of your memories  
>Yamamoto Takeshi you went on a rampage almost destroying<br>the entire city trying to catch Squalo."Yamamoto face pale a little  
>bit now he remembers what else he did when he was chasing Squalo.<p>

"Gokudrea Hayato you smashed a tree,almost kill people  
>while you were running away from Binanci,and lets not<br>forget when you deliberately throw dynamite at a person  
>because they would not get out of your makes an 'Oh' face.<p>

"And lets not forget the two who did the most damage put  
>together:Mukuro Rokudo you destroyed the kitchen in the<br>Vongola HQ you went out and terrorized the entire city  
>by placing them in an illusion and they still are in the illusion.<br>You also destroyed an entire cake shop because they and I  
>quote "Did not have your favorite cake" and you called them<br>pathetic humans and you put ten of them in the hospital.  
>Must I go on?"<p>

"I believe there is no such reason why you should  
>continue."<p>

"Fine what about you Kyoya Hibari will you like  
>to tell us or do I have to?"Reborn look at Hibari<br>they both knew he was not going to say any thing so the best  
>thing to do is tell the story."Ok I guess I have to tell you then."<p>

One hour of terrible information later...

"I did not even know you could do that is  
>that even legal."Yamamoto went in to deep<br>thinking after that.

"Kufuf look's like one of us hit the bottom  
>of the pit."Mukuro laughed under his breath.<p>

"Why would you do that Hibari-san I mean  
>don't you care about people?"Tsuna look at his<br>cloud gurandian."No I do not humanity is nothing  
>but a nuisance to me."<p>

"Sorry to break up the whole 'take in the information'  
>thing but you all still have to pay for what you did."<p>

The Vongloa family were no more alive after that day,on that  
>certain day if any one asked how their day went all they would<br>could get in reply is a blank stare...

_**Finish with "How was your day?" hope  
><strong>_**you enjoy Reviews are always welcome ;)**


	3. Vongola Day

The Vongola family for some reason keeps  
>having bad days and it keeps happing<br>over and over again. It is to the point  
>that they have decied that anyone who<br>gives them a bad day they will give them  
>hell. So today is the day the Vongola family<br>will put their foot down to anyone.

"What hell do you mean by I need a ticket  
>I don't need no damn ticket I don't do<br>any thing wrong."Gokudea is really starting  
>to get pissed off with police now a days<br>because they always want to give you  
>a damn ticket for everything."Sir look<br>we are doing what the law is telling  
>us to do I do not mean any harm."<p>

"Harm my ass you know what I pay my  
>damn taxes that gets YOU money and<br>allows YOU to survive. And I'll be damn  
>if I let you keep charging me with shit<br>that don't matters."

"Sir first off you need to watch your language  
>and paying your taxes does not have anything to<br>do with this situation."

"Yes the hell it does I'm not going to fight  
>with a stupid officer who does not know<br>anything."Gokudrea was about to walk  
>away but the officer hand-cuffed him."What<br>the hell do you think you're doing."

"Sir you are under arrest anything you  
>say or do-<p>

"You bet your ass I'm about to do something  
>there is no way in hell I'm going to jail."Gokudrea<br>throw dynamite every where and ran when he  
>has a chance. The officer called for back up and they<br>came,but Gokudrea was already gone the officer's  
>ran so they can find him.<p>

By the time they found him,he was not handcuffed  
>anymore and when Gokudrea saw them he took<br>Uri out and then that certain police unit was never  
>seen again.<p>

_**Reviews Are Always Welcome...**_


End file.
